When Fate Intervenes
by Shellagh22
Summary: CHAPTER 2!! The sequel of A Chance to Love. What will happen when fate intervenes a second time? Will it bring misery or more love to the couples? Please read and review!
1. Fate Intervenes

When Fate Intervenes

By Shellagh22

Disclaimer: As much as I want to give ownership to one of the funniest and most entertaining animes out there, Slam Dunk is not mine. But characters not in the anime were created in my own little brain. (",)

Author's Note: Hi! This is a sequel of 'A Chance to Love' from me to all those who reviewed and liked that story. I love all your wonderful comments and compliments and hope to see them again in this sequel. I hope you enjoy this as much as the first! (",)

Other reminders: This is highly AU since this is beyond of what I know of the anime, Slam Dunk. Characters are also older and slightly different from before. I've made them mature somewhat, if you could call it that. Enjoy!

Prologue: Fate Intervenes

Kim Hamada placed her tray of food on the white table top and leaned tiredly on the back of a chair just vacated by another person at the crowded food court in the mall, uncaring with her slightly disheveled appearance. She had been up and about since 6 in the morning, poring over the countless portfolios and applications of young teenage girls vying for a spot in the modeling world. The day was already well after the noon hour and she was somewhere in the vicinity of the 125th and 130th hopeful applicant when she realized she wasn't getting anywhere. Her mind was numb at looking through so many faces and her body was screaming with hunger. 

But though she was exhausted and starving, she couldn't help but look at each face that passed her table. As one of the junior executives in Models, Inc. in Japan, her job to search for the most alluring face anywhere that would launch thousands of print ads, TV ads, and magazine covers worldwide was completely ingrained in her brain.

In the seven years of her career, she had only found one girl who had reached that supreme level of being a supermodel. But she had always thought that someone out there, among the millions of teenage girls, was another diamond in the rough. Bigger, better and absolutely brighter than the one before. Someday, she believed that she'd find one again.

She dug into her food after several minutes but still kept a lookout. One can never know when that person would walk into your sights and change your life.

"I can't believe you liked that movie. It was, by far, the stupidest and corniest movie I've ever seen!" said Zoë Riechtmann with a shake of her head as she, Kaede Rukawa, Hisashi Mitsui and her twin strolled out of the cinema to join the steady traffic inside the mall.

"What are you talking about? The special effects were seamless," defended Rukawa automatically, taking the opposite side to get his girlfriend's temper up.

"You're really going to argue everything I say, aren't you?"

"I'm just telling the truth," he replied calmly but a corner of his mouth kept lifting.

"Fine, whatever, but if you say the story line was any good, I'd have to murder you," she threatened with a twinkle in her eye.

"But I actually thought it was good," replied Shellagh agreeably, joining in the conversation. "Well, except the ending. It kind of ended abruptly."

Zoë rolled her green eyes. "That's why it's not good! The stupid ending didn't justify the whole movie. It sucked BIG time."

Shellagh turned to Mitsui to ask what he thought, when she saw he was looking at the side, his face preoccupied again. She suddenly felt her throat constrict.

It seemed he had been acting this way ever since he came back from Shintai University three weeks ago. She remembered the day he arrived and he acted so distant then. She thought it must have been because he was tired from the travel and all the inconveniences that went along with it. But it was really becoming increasingly difficult to ignore that his actions meant something more. He often appeared distracted and so far from her that even when she tried asking him about it he wouldn't say what had him so preoccupied.

She just couldn't help but feel that he changed. For one thing, she felt that he was slipping away from her and she was powerless to stop it.

She tugged his arm almost awkwardly. "So, what did you think of the movie?"

As if awaken from sleep, he jolted. "What?"

"I just asked what you thought of the movie," she repeated tonelessly.

Mitsui ran his fingers through his hair in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry…it was fine, I guess."

She nodded, knowing that he wasn't paying attention to everything, especially to her. "Yeah, I guess." She quickly turned to her sister to hide from him the disappointment and hurt she was sure was in her eyes. "Are you still craving for that ice cream? We can pass by the food court if you want."

Zoë beamed, oblivious to her twin's inner turmoil. "Of course I want to!" Then proceeded to pull Rukawa faster towards the path of frozen delights.

Shellagh and Mitsui walked side by side at a sedate pace, not touching and not even speaking.

"When are you going to stop ignoring the fact that your sister's unhappy and Mitsui's hiding something?" asked Rukawa in her ear when they were near the food court.

Zoë's lips tightened. "There's nothing wrong."

He grunted. "You know as well as I do that's crap."

"Stop being pessimistic, Rukawa! And don't you curse at me," she hissed at him as people continued to pass by them. "There's nothing wrong with their relationship. Mitsui's probably just has a case of pre-school blues. You know he's going back to college for his second year next week, earlier than us starting our third year in Shohoku. That's enough to make anybody distant!"

"He has been acting this way since he came back," he pointed out.

She crossed her arms and frowned up at him. "Well, then maybe he was thinking about his final exams before he got here."

"You're determined not to see this as it is."

"I told you, there's no 'as it is!'" she muttered, her temper almost in shreds.

"You're not even going to ask your sister?"

"Because there's nothing to ask!" she snapped loudly. When she saw some people looking at her warily, she toned down her voice as she added, "You know, the way you're going on and on about this, I'm starting to think that maybe there's something wrong with _us_."

She started to storm away when he stopped her by putting an arm around her waist.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to make you angry ––"

"Well, you're giving a rotten impression of it."

"I'm sorry for that but I can't help but feel a bit worried for your sister."

Zoë's shoulders drooped, resigned. "Sometimes I wonder how you and Shellagh became really close."

"We always talk about you."

A golden eyebrow arched, current topic momentarily forgotten. "Really? What about me?"

Rukawa shook his head ruefully. "Forget I said anything." He looked behind them and murmured, "Look at them and tell me nothing's wrong."

She took a discreet peek at her sister and her boyfriend, long enough that her fierce expression softened and she whispered, "Why do you have to be right?" She sighed deeply and then continued, "I'll kill him."

He pressed her firmly to his side. "You will not interfere."

"What?! Am I hearing right? Didn't you just ask a while ago if I wanted to do something about them?"

"What I meant was that you should let your sister know that you're here for her through this rough time, not harass Mitsui who's twice bigger than you."

"I don't care," she said stubbornly. "You'll save me when things get out of hand."

"You will not interfere," he said again just as stubbornly.

She made a sound under her breath then loudly replied, "Fine. I want to talk to my sister now."

Rukawa gazed at her warningly. "Promise me you won't get involved."

"Yeah, yeah…"

He kissed her soundly on her pouting lips and sent her on her way with a promise of a huge banana split.

She glared up at him then stalked towards her twin.

"Hey Shell, can I talk to you?" she asked when she was in front of the two, completely ignoring her sister's boyfriend.

Shellagh glanced at the silent Mitsui then answered, "Sure."

Mitsui, looking relieved, nodded and went to where Rukawa was ordering some ice cream.

Seizing the moment as a perfect opportunity to ask if something was wrong with them, Zoë questioned tightly, "What's up with that? Is there anything wrong with him?"

"He's just preoccupied."

"With what?"

Shellagh opened her mouth to answer and then closed it. She shrugged her shoulders almost helplessly and then replied, "I don't know."

Zoë's eyebrows knotted but she tried to sound casual as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. There's nothing wrong."

"Are you sure? You don't look it."

"Don't worry about it."

Because she sensed that her sister wasn't ready to talk, she let it go for now. She took her hand in hers and smiled at her brightly. "Do you want your usual caramel sundae? My treat."

Her twin was flabbergasted. "Your what?"

Highly insulted, Zoë shot daggers with her eyes at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you don't really splurge on anyone. I was just surprised, is all."

"I do, too! Just not as often."

Shellagh suddenly laughed, something that had been missing for quite some time. "My point exactly."

Glad to see the miserable expression gone from her sister's face, she forgot to be offended. She grinned back instead. "Come on, let's go get your sundae."

Shellagh clung to her sister's supportive hand and hoped that the disturbing thought that slipped in her mind before Zoë came to talk to her was not true.

Kim dropped her spoon in shock. They were gorgeous. Tall, beautiful and both contrasting to each other's looks that she could see the future magazine covers and ads they would make. They would absolutely stun the fashion world.

She stared at the two in a daze while she berated herself. She almost didn't see them! She was too busy eating that she hadn't seen where they came from. They just appeared in front of the entrance of the food court when a huge empty black matte frame that caught her eye passed in front of them, creating a lovely real life picture of their smiling faces.

It was a sight to behold that her hands were itching to call the agency's professional photographer that they kept on as retainer to get their portfolios done. They were going to go a long way. She really believed it.

Why hadn't she seen them before? They were perfect! Not just one diamond, she mused. But two…She had to get them.

Now.

***

AN: Okay, you guys might have some questions regarding Models Inc. Japan and Shintai University. 

Models Inc. is an old American TV series and I took the name because I couldn't think of a good name for a modeling agency (^_^;) and I added Japan to it so that it would sound that there's a branch of the company in Japan. 

I used Shintai University because I was referring to the same university two coaches (I think they were coaches) that visited Akagi were from (it's in the TV series). Since I also didn't know of any universities in Japan, I took the liberty of using it.  (",)

What do you think? Should I CONTINUE or NOT? Please REVIEW and tell me. Thank you! (",)


	2. As The Wheel Turns

When Fate Intervenes

By Shellagh22

Disclaimer: As much as I want to give ownership to one of the funniest and most entertaining animes out there, Slam Dunk is not mine. But characters not in the anime were created in my own little brain. (",)

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! It's good to hear from the same people who reviewed my first story before and it's also good to meet some new people too. I hope I get more reviews in this new chapter. I apologize for taking too long on this but school is really bugging me! :c Anyway, enjoy! (",)

Chapter 1: As The Wheel Turns

Mitsui handed a sundae to Shellagh while eating his own ice cream. "Here, I got you one."

Shellagh, surprised, slowly took it from him. "You shouldn't have."

"Why? Why are you looking at me like that? Can't I buy you ice cream when I want to?"

"It's not that, Mi-chan. Zoë was supposed to buy one for me." _And because I believed you stopped caring…_

He moved his shoulders uneasily. "I didn't know. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Thank you," she answered quietly, looking up at him almost shyly.

He lifted his arm and hesitantly touched her face gently with one finger then trailed it down her arm to gather her hand in his. "No problem."

Her heart suddenly felt lighter. "I'll really miss you when you leave," she blurted softly. "I always do since you left for Shintai. I'm just sorry we didn't get to see much the past year. Though we've always had the phone to keep in touch, I wanted to see you."

"I know. Me too."

She sighed, thinking that whatever she was thinking before was completely false. "I thought for a while you wouldn't but I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

He cleared his throat. "I need to tell you something, Shellagh, before I leave."

Noting the uneasiness in his voice, she agreed with a feeling of dread at the pit of her stomach. "Is it bad news?"

"I'll tell you when we're alone."

She bit her lower lip in apprehension as she noticed he avoided her question but she moved her head in assent. Somehow she felt it wasn't going to be good to hear.

"Hey, I was going to buy Shellagh ice cream, Mitsui," said Zoë when she spotted the sundae in her sister's hand.

Rukawa almost choked in his milk shake. "You were supposed to what?"

Zoë gave him a haughty look. "Whatever you might be thinking, I do treat other people."

"Sure, you do," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

Rukawa hid his amused expression by drinking some more of his shake as Zoë was shooting a murderous glare at him while Mitsui was laughing behind his cone. Shellagh stood behind them, separate from the action and watching with not quite a happy smile. 

"Excuse me, miss?"

She turned to the voice and saw a woman in her early thirties looking slightly rumpled although still managing to look polished than the rest of them. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but I just want to ask, are you by any chance a model?"

Eyes wide, she stammered, "M-Me? No, I'm not."

"Hi! I'm Zoë and that's Shellagh you're talking to," interjected Zoë, curious at who the person was and why she was talking to her sister. "And you are?"

The woman turned to her and replied, "I'm Kim Hamada. Are you a model?"

She laughed. "Absolutely not! Flattering that you would ask but I wouldn't dream of even becoming one."

Kim almost preened in satisfaction but she just flashed a grin. "Why is that?"

"Because I don't like models. They seem too superficial," she answered honestly.

"Well, some are but others aren't. I guess it depends on who you're talking to."

Shellagh looked at her with inquisitive dark blue eyes. "Why do you ask, Ms. Hamada?"

Kim waved her hand to the side. "Please. Call me Kim. I'm entirely too young to be called an elder yet."

"Okay, Kim, why do you ask?"

The woman's eyes turned serious. "First things first, I just wanted to know if the two of you are signed on by any modeling agency. Secondly, I look for talent for Models Inc. Japan. Have the two of you ever considered doing some modeling?"

Zoë laughed so hard she leaned at Rukawa's side. "Us? You've got to be kidding! We're not naïve enough to fall for that kind of line."

Kim just smiled patiently at them. "I figured. So let's make a deal. Here's my business card and there's a number of the office on it that you can look in the phone directory and give the agency a call to check me out. When that's over and done with, I want both of you to call me and we can set up a meeting with our photographer. No need to pay for anything since I want to see both of you on photographs."

"Wait! Wait a minute! This is all going too fast," said Shellagh, looking alarmed. "We're not making any deals! We're not models. We've never even done anything remotely close to modeling."

"If you've been in the business as long as I have, you'll know what to look for and I'm seeing something in you that I haven't seen in other girls I've known."

She looked down pointedly at her plain jeans and white shirt that matched perfectly with Zoë's. "You've just met us!"

Mitsui nodded, suspicious. "She's right, lady. No one can just come up to a person and tell her that they're going to be a model."

"You're right, no one can but that's not what I'm saying." Kim turned to the two girls. "I'm not entirely sure if you'll look good in front of the cameras but my instincts point that they will. All I'm asking here is a chance to see if you two really have what I think is the right stuff. For now, that is."

Zoë, who had been quiet for a while, reached for the card. "You know what? We'll think about it."

"Fine, I'll accept that. I'll be expecting your call early next week."

When Kim left, Rukawa moved forward, his brows furrowed. "You don't believe her, do you, Zoë?"

"There's only one way to find out. Come on, I think there's a phone directory at the customer service booth."

"You do believe her," he answered, almost accusingly.

She cocked her head, eyes gleaming. "No, not yet. But you have to admit it's exciting as hell finding out if what she said is true or not."

"Why can't you just leave this alone?" bemoaned Shellagh. "This is a hoax, I'm sure of it."

"Could be or it could not be. Hey, give it a chance. It's not everyday someone comes up to you and tells you that you have what it takes to be a supermodel."

"It' also not everyday that you're being deceived."

"But we can prove if she was lying or not!" Zoë argued vehemently. "In any case, if she was telling the truth, it doesn't mean that we'll call her. That's up to us."

Shellagh knew her sister wouldn't let this matter go until her curiosity was satisfied. Sometimes she thought that this quality of her twin was such a cross to bear since it put her through numerous scary but also admittedly exciting incidents in her life. She exchanged mirror expressions of exasperation with Rukawa and sighed, "Fine, go ahead. Just to get it over with."

After a quick trip to the customer service booth and a quick search through the borrowed directory, Zoë remarked excitedly, "It matches the one in the business card! She was telling the truth. I want to call and check her out."

"Zoë –" started Rukawa.

Shellagh shook her head at him. "No, use in trying to stop her, she won't until she's satisfied. Let her be."

Rukawa's mouth tightened but didn't utter another word.

"Hi! I just want to ask if a Ms. Kim Hamada works there? Oh, she does. Ah…All right, I just wanted to know. No, no appointments. Thank you." Zoë dropped the phone on its hook and turned to face them. "She's for real, just what she says. She's an executive in the company."

"Well, I'm glad you got that out of your system," remarked Shellagh in mock relief. 

"Come on, you guys, I just wanted to know," protested Zoë. "What's the big deal?"

Rukawa came forward and took her by his side. "Nothing. Let's go."

"Shellagh?"

"This thing with Ms. Hamada just seems so unreal. I don't want to fall for it."

"Lighten up. It's not like I was selling our souls or anything. Sheesh."

"I know that. But this is so like you. Once you get something in your head, you want to go at it until you're done with it. You are done with it, right?"

"Of course," Zoë answered smartly, rolling her eyes for effect, as they started walking to the general direction of the parking lot to meet up with Haruko and Sakuragi. 

_Maybe_.

Zoë had a pleased smile on her face as she leaned back on the front door. She couldn't believe what she did. Where did she get the gumption to do a crazy thing like that? And why did she do it in the first place? She laughed in delight and exhilaration. This stunt was definitely for the books.

She ran up the stairs and proceeded to burst into her sister's room. "I'm home!"

Shellagh, lying on her stomach, calmly flipped a page of her book. "I can hear your noise a mile away."

"Tsk. Tsk. Somebody's in a bad mood," commented Zoë as she threw herself on the only chair in the room. "What happened?"

"If you don't remember what day it is today, I won't tell you."

Zoë stared at her in puzzlement then suddenly slapped a hand on her forehead. "Wash day!"

Shellagh flipped another page. "It's good of you to finally remember."

She bit her bottom lip. "Did you wash my laundry?"

"Mom was here the whole day."

"Oh, shit! Tell me she didn't tell you to do it for me."

"What do you think?"

"Will it help if I tell you what a real idiot I am?"

"I'm waiting."

"How about a total bitch?"

"It would, probably, but I'm still waiting."

Zoë almost scrunched up her face but she knew her sister had eagle eyes at the back of her head. She threw herself at Shellagh's slim length and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry, I'm at your mercy!"

Shellagh sighed. "You never do this right." She extracted herself from her twin and turned over to lie on her back. "I want you to jump on one foot while twirling around and singing 'Yankee Doodle Dandy'."

"Shellagh, that's not fair!"

"Oh, please don't get into that. You _know_ this is part of our deal about washdays. You proposed this idea so that we don't get stuck with laundry duty alone."

"Okay, okay." She stood on one foot and twirled around while she sang Yankee Doodle Dandy at the top of her lungs. When she was done, she scowled at Shellagh. "I hope you're satisfied."

"Not by a long shot." She brought out her camera and shot Zoë's disgruntled expression, complete with disheveled golden hair and perspiration glistening on her forehead. "Now, I am."

"Aggghhhh!"

Shellagh smiled at her mischievously. "Nice picture."

"I'll get you for that," warned Zoë, her arms reaching for her sister.

She waved the threat away with her hand. "When have you ever? Now, do you mind telling me where you went? Did you and Rukawa go out on a date again?"

Zoë instantly remembered why she left that day. She smiled secretively. "If I tell you, you'll probably kill me."

A dark eyebrow arched high. "And why is that?

"Because I know you won't –don't like it."

Shellagh crossed her arms across her chest. "What did you do?" she asked sternly.

"I made an appointment for us with Kim Hamada next week."

Her mouth dropped open. "Zoë!"

"What? She's real, what are you so worried about?"

"You went behind my back!"

"No, I didn't. I just didn't tell you I was going to do that."

"That's the same thing! You know very well I wouldn't like it. You said so yourself."

"Yes, but you also know it's my nature to pursue anything until I'm satisfied. You said _that_ yourself."

"I asked you!"

"Well, I couldn't let it go, can I? This thing with Kim just dropped out of nowhere and I want to know where it takes us. Besides, we made a deal with her, remember?"

Shellagh turned away from her. "But it wasn't definite. We had a choice not to go through with it."

"Okay, maybe I should have told you that I was going to do it since this involves the two of us, on that I apologize. But I couldn't help it. It's really exciting as hell to imagine us as models. I mean think about it for just one minute."

"I will not," she said in an insulted tone of voice.

Zoë studied her sister intently. "Shellagh, what is the real reason you're acting this way? You're not usually like this when I have a harebrained scheme up my sleeve. Sure you'd scold me but not this way."

"For one thing, you've never done this before."

"That's because nothing like _this_ happened to _us_ before."

"I don't want people looking at me as if I'm some insect under a microscope," she snapped.

Zoë sighed in exasperation. "So that's it. This is why you don't like this whole thing." A corner of her lips lifted. "Honey, in this case, people will be looking at you through the lens of a camera."

Shellagh shot her a dark look.

"Lame attempt at humor, sorry. But just so you know, I said the exact same thing to Kim and she said that in anything in life people first see and study what you are in the surface. What difference does this make?"

Shellagh didn't answer.

She sighed again. "Shell, I'm sorry. I know you're really angry with me right now but I hope you give this some thought. This is…this is really big not to consider. I mean it will change our lives. Don't you want that?"

"Everything we do changes our lives. That's fact," mused Shellagh out loud. She gave her sister a piercing stare then murmured, "This is important to you."

Zoë thought about it for a moment then replied carefully, "Surprisingly, it is. It's a side of me I've never thought I had before, never wanted to know. Sure, I like to dress as the next girl but I just want to see for myself if what Kim said about us, me, could be true."

"Why do you want me to go with you when you can go by yourself?"

"Because I just can't see myself doing something like this without you. Besides, Kim said there was something in _us_, not me alone."

A minute, then, "When's the appointment?"

Zoë placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I love you."

Shellagh flopped on her bed. "Was there any doubt?"

She grinned. "Never."

"I'll go with you but it's just to take our pictures, alright?"

"That's all I want. Besides, it's not even a sure thing that we're the next supermodels of the next millennium." She laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me BIG."

"When haven't I ever?"

Shellagh tugged a sleeve of her shirt nervously as she looked around the huge and elegant lobby of Models Inc Japan. It was an intimidating experience as she sat on one of the leather couches beside her sister. She fidgeted again when another employee walked by and was looking at them curiously.

"Will you stop moving?" hissed Zoë, trying not to sound as nervous as her twin was. "You've been doing that ever since we got here."

"I can't help it!" she whispered back evenly. "Why are they all looking at us like that?"

Zoë stared intently back at another passerby, puzzled too. "I honestly don't know."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, girls," apologized Kim as she appeared in front of them looking a bit frazzled. "It's been quite hectic all morning." She looked them over in one surreptitious glance. "Let's go to the studio. The photographer is waiting and we'll see if wardrobe will spruce you up a bit for the photos."

"Do you mean that we have to change clothes?" clarified Zoë.

"Maybe. It's all up to Jien anyway. He's the photographer."

"Oh."

As they walked down a long carpeted corridor with different shots of famous models adorning the walls, Kim smiled at them briefly, trying to calm the nerves apparent from the two teens. "So, before we start, can you tell me some basic info about the two of you? What are your last names?"

"Riechtmann," supplied Shellagh distractedly. "We're twins."

Kim's eyebrows shot up high. "Really? I couldn't tell."

"Yeah, we get that all the time."

Then something else registered in Kim's mind. "Wait a minute, did you say, Riechtmann? As in R-i-e-c-h-t-m-a-n-n?"

Zoë winked at her. "Bingo. Why?"

"Are you, by any chance, related to a British woman named Ciera Riechtmann?"

Zoë nodded. "She's our cousin in our father's side."

Kim's jaw literally dropped. "No wonder you look like this. You're cousins with Ciera Riechtmann!"

The two sisters exchanged looks of puzzlement at the older woman's awestruck expression. "Yes, we are. We've been related for almost 18 years now. We were born in the same year," replied Shellagh helpfully, trying to understand. "How do you know her?"

"Models Inc. London has been trying to sign her on as an image model but she's been avoiding us. Maybe if she heard that you two are…"

"Really? She didn't tell us about that," interjected Zoë, beaming with pride. "And we used to tease her skinny bones before."

Kim gawked at them in a daze. "I've stumbled upon a gold mine here," she muttered.

"Excuse me?" asked Shellagh.

She shook her head. "Nothing, nothing. Let's get you to the studio."

"Honey, you've got to smile at least. That frightened rabbit look ain't good for the camera," said Jien, the photographer, bluntly.

Shellagh only widened her eyes. She wasn't used to have this many people look at her this way, _in any way_. The hairstylists, the photographer's assistants, the wardrobe people, some of the employees in Models Inc. all looking expectantly at whom Kim brought to the studio...it was scary! "I c-can't help it! Can all of you look away please?"

"All I'm asking is a smile. Just one smile. I know you've got it in there somewhere."

She glanced around at the crew behind him and shook her head.

Jien raked a hand through his long dark hair as he sighed. "Let's take five everybody. Make-up, give her a retouch!" 

As a professional photographer, Jien Tanaka had seen dozens and dozens of women through his camera, glimpsing a whole different world apart from reality. The girl sitting problematically in front of him was beautiful but as there are a lot of gorgeous women around, he couldn't help but think that she might not be as good as she looks on photographs. Though it was his job as an artist to bring out a wonderful picture, the model also has to help make it happen. She had to express herself, which the girl was not doing at all. She was extremely shy and as most inhibited persons usually are, it was a bitch to work with them. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to capture the perfect image. 

He gave the camera to an assistant and stalked over to Kim. "You've got to do something. I can't force her to even smile for gods' sake, how do you expect other photographers and producers, who are a lot bitchier, to do the same if you take her on as one of your models? I don't think she'd last under the glitzy glamour of the spotlight for very long."

Kim studied Shellagh through light blue shades she put on. "She's difficult, isn't she?"

"Haven't I just said so?" He glared at her. "You've got to convince her before I throttle her to get the perfect picture."

"Always the professional, Jien,' she commented with no inflection in her voice. She strode forward and leaned closer to Shellagh.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't think I can do this, Kim. All this people staring at me…I'm not used to it."

"Hmm…" She made a sound under her breath then replied. "Well, let's try this first before you give up completely, shall we?"

Shellagh nodded reluctantly. "What am I going to try?"

Kim smiled at her and answered, "First, I want you to think of a happy thought, any happy thought. It could be a day with your family, an exam you aced or it could be your first real date with your boyfriend."

A sweet memory suddenly popped in her head upon hearing the last thing Kim said that Shellagh instantly blushed. She was remembering the day Mitsui told her that he loved her.

"I think we're getting something here," teased Kim as she noted the becoming redness of her cheeks. "Now, I want you to relive the emotions."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what you felt that time. Hold it inside you and just feel. Your emotions will eventually show in your face."

"Really?"

Kim nodded and then she motioned to Jien to start again.

Shellagh bit her lip but she looked at a far corner and remembered the day so vivid in her mind. The sun was beating down their heads and they were staring at each other's eyes when Mitsui uttered the sweetest words to her.

_"I love you, Shellagh…"_  
The same feeling rushed into her heart, creating waves of joy coursing through her veins and finally forgetting the people in the room, she smiled from within, lighting up her very blue eyes and her whole face.

"Works every time," whispered Kim to herself as Jien started taking pictures, urging Shellagh to look at the camera and to keep it up.

"You're very good with her."

Kim glanced at the voice and shrugged. "First time models usually show the same behavior. Your sister was just nervous."

Zoë shook her head, her long blond hair trailing down her back in curly disarray. "Shellagh's always like that. What you did was good. It made her forget momentarily what people think of her. She needs to learn that."

"How about you? Do you have any problem with that?"

"No, never really cared what anyone thought of me just as long as what I'm doing is okay with me."

"I believe you'll enjoy your first photo shoot."

Zoë laughed. "I believe I will too."

After more than two hours, contact prints where spread on the light table. Kim looked at them through the loupe with a critical eye, analyzing each angle and scrutinizing each feature under the light.

"What do you think?" asked Jien beside her.

Kim straightened and looked at him. "I think we have a keeper."

He grinned. "That's what I thought too if I do say so myself."

"I'll start negotiations then."

"RUKAWA!!!" squealed Zoë as she launched herself into her arms as soon as he opened the front door.

Rukawa, who was really caught off-guard, almost dragged the two of them ungracefully to the floor of his doorstep. "Zoë!" he gasped.

"Congratulate me!" she demanded, suddenly raining kisses on his face.

After he straightened their balance, he replied while enjoying her enthusiastic affections, "Only when you tell me why you sound so hysterical."

She flushed, getting off him and helping him up on his feet. "Sorry about that. Got too excited."

"I noticed," he replied wryly as he took her hand and pulled her inside the house, leading her up the stairs to his room. "Come on, you can tell me your news up here where there's more privacy. Mom's in the kitchen with some of her friends."

Zoë elbowed him. "Pervert."

Rukawa's face colored in embarrassment. "I wasn't thinking about –"

She sighed, looking up at the ceiling in mock despair. "You worry me sometimes when you say that. Are you sure that you're a guy?"

His ears started to redden. "Why you –" He stretched out his arm and pressed his palm on his bedroom door near her ear, caging her in. "Are you calling me unmanly?" he growled low, moving his head closer to hers.

She giggled, giving up quickly. He was the Almighty Tickle Monster when it came to instances like this and she usually ended up in a precarious position after he stopped tickling her. She sucked in a breath when his fingers dug in her side, a result for not answering him quickly. "I was just kidding!" she yelped defensively.

Satisfied, Rukawa let her go and smiled at her smugly.

"You really enjoy doing that, don't you? Showing your superior strength?" she accused, leaning gingerly on the hard door with her side slightly aching.

He just gave her a small smile.

Zoë shook her head and pushed her way into his room.

With all her guy friends, Rukawa was the only one she knew who didn't live like a disgusting slob. Everything in his room, ranging from his clothes to his bed, were neatly arranged and in their proper areas. She liked this side of him immensely, appreciated his tidiness because she really liked a neat and tidy person. _Now if he showed the same dedication in cleaning his room into his studies, he'd be the perfect man_, she mused, recalling his low test scores in school.

"Want to tell me what's up or will you continue inspecting my room?"

"Inspecting, huh? That's such a big word for a dumb jock like you!" she teased, glancing at him while he leaned on his desk.

He took a threatening step towards her, glaring at her mockingly. "Want to continue where we left off?"

She beamed at him and moved towards him instead, hooking one arm loosely around his shoulders as they both leaned on his desk. "You'll never guess what's going to happen to me."  
He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "So tell me."

"Remember Kim Hamada? That woman we met in the mall last week?"

Rukawa frowned and nodded carefully.

"Well, she wants to sign me and Shellagh on as their models!" she gushed. "Isn't it great?"

"You mean you went to their office?" he asked, a bit incredulous. "I thought you were going to let it go."

"Well, I didn't." She laid her chin on his hard shoulder and continued, her voice calmer now though there was still a hint of exhilaration. "Shellagh and I went and we had our pictures taken. It was such an experience posing for Jien, that's the photographer, and having our hair and makeup done. It was really cool! Then Kim called this morning and told us the pictures turned out great and she's preparing the contracts as we speak."

"What? This fast? What did your parents say? Did you tell them?"

Zoë laughed, remembering. "They're practically pushing us to go for it. They said that it would be a good experience for us to get out in the world. Shellagh's still thinking about it though. You know her, too shy so to speak."

"Have you made up your mind?"

"I think so." She met his eyes with her own. "I want to do it, Ru-chan. I really do. Is it okay if I do?"

"What does this mean for us?"

"Does it have to mean something? Nothing's going to change. I'll still be here." She nuzzled his ear then whispered, "I'll probably be famous and hang out with cute male models too." Then with her face bright with laughter, she added, "But I'll remember you as my first love, I think."

"Witch."

"Ass."

Rukawa brushed his lips to her forehead. "I guess I'll get a kick out of seeing your pictures everywhere."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think will," he said when he saw her hopeful expression. "I'd brag to all the guys that you're mine."

Her heart was in her eyes. "I love you."

"I know it. I just want you to do whatever that makes you happy." _Just as long as it doesn't take you away from me, _he thought.

Zoë kissed him enthusiastically on the lips.

***

AN: This was actually supposed to be longer but I found it too long (^_^;) so I cut it up into two parts. The next chapter is definitely interesting. Sort of a turning point, so to speak, that would lead our characters to another direction. I really hope you enjoyed this and would continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Please review!! ÜÜÜ


End file.
